Love From Mercy
by RainbowRabbit
Summary: After battling for their lives, Martha had become much closer to Lionel. She didn't dare tell Clark how he was haunting her thoughts and making her feel like she hadn't felt since Jonathan died. Set at the end of the episode "Mercy". Mionel fanfic!


This is my very first fan fiction, but please be honest. I want to know what mistakes I made or what you think I need to work on in my next stories.

This is set at the end of the episode "Mercy" in season 5. It would help a lot if you had seen it, but here's a quick summary. Lionel Luther's life was being threatened by a masked man. Later, he was abducted and forced to "play" a dangerous game (much like in the movie _Saw_ I'm told.) Martha was also held prisoner and throughout the episode became much closer to Lionel while fighting for their lives. In the end, they were rescued by Clark. In doing this, he exposed his powers to Lionel. That's where I come in to show what should have happened. Enjoy.

Martha watched Lionel walk out through the gaping hole made by her son. Confusion filled her brain. Confusion about the tender feelings that were growing for the dark, sophisticated man. But she couldn't worry about that now. There were more important things to think about. Clark turned his attention from the same gap in the wall to his mother. His face was serious and troubled, and she knew he was thinking the same thing. Now that Lionel knew about Clark's origin, what would he do with that knowledge? Relieved that the terrifying experience was over, Martha let out a sigh and said to Clark, "Let's go home, sweetheart."

He followed her out of the dark chamber in silent agreement.

––––•(-••-)•––––

Lionel was still fascinated by the power Clark had been gifted with. And should a confrontation occur, whose would prevail: the physical wonders that Clark possessed or the financial control that he had gained? Not that a dispute between them was what he wished. Of course, Clark might contemplating the exact opposite after him having seen the truth with his own eyes. However, how long the secret had been hidden in his mind, no one else knew.

Lionel rose elegantly from his chair to stand in front of his office window. It was nearly impossible to focus on business now. The view of Metropolis was indeed magnificent. But instead of seeing the tall buildings and city lights, he saw bright auburn hair and caring blue eyes. Martha Kent was everything he could want in a woman. She was determined, independent, intelligent, not to mention beautiful. And she trusted him. Or she seemed to.

He shook his head. He knew Jonathan Kent was irreplaceable to them, but if given time, he was certain both Martha and Clark would come to understand he meant no harm to either. Footsteps were approaching the door. He had an idea of who it was……..

––––•(-••-)•––––

"Clark! You threatened him?" said Martha.

"Mom, we can't trust him. You of all people should know that. Just look at all he's done to you and Dad," Clark replied, putting down the dishes he had been drying.

"I know." She bit on her lip for a minute and then said, "Listen, I have to leave for the fundraiser convention now if I want to get there on time. We'll talk about this later. I love you."

"Be careful, Mom. I love you, too."

Martha grabbed her briefcase and keys, blew Clark a quick kiss, and rushed out the door. She wasn't really in any need to hurry. In fact, she had plenty of time, but the conversation was making her uncomfortable. _Clark was right, but… _Waves of guilt hit her as warm thoughts returned for Lionel. _For practically the hundredth time today_, she thought sarcastically. And he wasn't going to be there. Earlier Lionel had called saying he couldn't attend because of an important business affair that had to be taken care of. _Perhaps he would have time to see me. It would just take a minute._

––––•(-••-)•––––

Fervently working at his laptop, Lionel was respecting Clark's wishes. It wasn't required that he be at the convention, but he had planned to go with Martha as an escort.

"Mr. Luther," a voice broke his thoughts, "Senator Kent is here to see you."

Keeping his surprise in check, he replied, "Show her in."

Slowly Martha walked into the office grasping her briefcase with both hands. She was dressed in a classy black skirt and jacket set with a dusty red button up that matched her hair and complemented her eyes.

Lionel stood up with a genuine smile. "Hello, Martha. What do I owe this unexpected pleasure to?"

Waiting until they were left alone, she replied, "I was on my way to the fundraiser convention and thought I would stop by to..….apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize to me for," he said, walking from behind his desk.

After a moments pause, she continued, "Clark told me what he said to you. About staying away from me. And I just wanted to say that…after all the help you've been to me, that's the last thing I would want."

If only she knew the hope those words gave him. "Thank you. I…appreciate that, Martha." He took a few steps towards her. "But I wouldn't want to disregard your son's wishes."

"It's my life, Lionel, not Clark's," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. "It's not his decision as to who I choose as a friend."

He walked forward until he was close enough to smell the shampoo wafting from her red locks. Surely she could see how much he cared for her. She had come, he thought. Despite Clark, despite the past, she had come. And at that moment he took her briefcase, dropped it in a chair, and put his lips to hers.

It was a gentle, tender kiss and Martha did not pull away. God, he had no idea how many different emotions had been running through her during the drive from Smallville, while in the elevator, talking to the receptionist…. All the thoughts spinning in her head, and with that one act, they were stopped. Even time seemed to stop. All too soon, he pulled away.

"Martha, I'm…"

Seeing the apologetic look on his face, she, without care for the consequences, drew him back to her. This time neither was gentle. Each kiss blended into the next, full of passion. And it felt so right. Stretching her fingers out over his chest, she could feel his muscles through the fabric of his shirt. Underneath that his hearted pounded against her hands. Slipping them beneath his jacket, she encircled her arms around him, moving closer. He was running his fingers through her silky hair, touching her neck. It was so easy to forget everything…

_No! I need to stop. _This time she listened.

Breathing heavily, Lionel started to fumble out a sentence, "I…erm…I don't…what happened…"

"It's okay," she said, flashing a grin to ensure him she meant it. "I do have to be going though."

"You're still early," he said, looking at his Rolex. "Why don't you stay a few more minutes?"

With an ever so slightly mischievous half-smile, she said, "If I stayed one more minute, I'm not sure I could leave at all." She reached past him for her briefcase and walked through the doors, closing her eyes and holding back a laugh as they closed behind her.


End file.
